


Giving Life to the Dull

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Spencer thinks his life is: follow in his mother's footsteps and life his live seeing nothing but gray. Soulmate AU: You see color the first time you see your soulmate.
Relationships: Pyotr/Spencer Simmons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Giving Life to the Dull

For someone who lives a life full of riches Spencer's life was certainly dull. 

Growing up he and Tuesday rarely got to see their mother. She was always busy trying to work her way up in the political ladder and how she made up in love was expensive gifts.

When he graduated high school he had to follow in his mother's footsteps; signing up for politics when his true passion was for music.

That dream pretty much died the older he got. He hesitated, couldn't go against his mother with that, 'silly dream of his' and in the end had to give it up. 

When Tuesday ran away from home life got even more dull. He wasn't as close to his sister that he should've been, and not a day went by that he regrets that. Even more without her presence.

Their mother isn't making home life any easier, muttering curses under her breath as to why she'd leave. How she was going to ruin her campaign. It's after the fifth time she comes home in a horrid mood that he decides to go looking for Tuesday himself. 

Alba City is far more lively than college, and especially more than his house. It worries him that a fragile girl like Tuesday may have had her struggles (or still is) which is all the more reason to bring her back.

Yet a part of him doesn't want to bring her back. There's a reason she left home, and while he isn't sure what exactly it is then he shouldn't have to drag her back just to satisfy their mother.

Later when he decides to visit a bar called Mars Lounge he sees it. He actually found her, but..

Since when can she sing like that?

So full of life, sharing glances at the other girl performing with her, looking like she actually belonged somewhere. 

He leaves the bar without a word, before the performance is over, because he doesn't want Tuesday to know. He can't shatter that happy look, that look that is so very fitting on his sister.

Her lyrics, _'someday I'll find my way home'_ resonates within him and he can't help but think Tuesday already found her true home.

As he walks back to the train station he can't stop smiling. He's never see his sister so lively and it hits him that maybe his sister found her soulmate. 

She deserves to see every color out there.  
  
  


When he gets home his mother gives him an earful about not bringing her back, but he could care less. _Good for her,_ is what he thinks. She's living the life she wants with someone who's there to back her up.

Maybe one day he'll be lucky enough to meet his sister's soulmate. And maybe eventually his own too.

It's a month or two after he last saw Tuesday that he begins to hear rumors. He can only hope his mother doesn't hear about it, but apparently his sister was going to be on Mars' Brightest.

He doesn't really watch singing competitions or tv in general, but now he _has to._

He doesn't watch the whole thing, just only when Carole and Tuesday are up. OG Bulldog is very intimidating, and he can only hope his sister will be okay.

When Carole and Tuesday have their turn in the spotlight it's as if no one is around and it's just the two of them. Their voices mixed together in such a perfect harmony that Spencer finds himself smiling as he watches. 

After they announced the winner of the round Spencer turned the show off and went back to studying. 

He didn't get much work done, and part of him wanted to text Tuesday a congratulations but decided against it. Maybe when they meet on better terms he can tell her how proud he is of her.

  
  
Everything changes the next time Spencer watches.

He doesn't watch the show again until it's the second round. He only wants to support his sister even if it's silently. 

But here comes the next constant nearly jumping onto the stage and Spencer abruptly drops his phone. He's so dizzy and in a flash there's so much _life_ around him. 

He has to sit down to keep from tripping over himself and his breathing is a little heavy, but when he opens his eyes again there's so much _color._

He can't match the names to everything he sees, but even his bland room is incredible to look at. His clothes are no longer gray and he notes how his favorite outfit looks fitting for him. 

_“—And then I suddenly realized what makes you unique is how you differ from others, so like, what’s the point of hiding your true self? I mean like, how are you supposed to love others if you can’t even love yourself? So I tried unleashing my true self online,and people actually seemed to enjoy it. I finally learned to love myself.”_

The voice, the _incredibly cute voice_ , catches Spencer's attention and he picks up his phone hastily. His hands are shaking so much because his _soulmate_ is out there about to sing his heart out and is also competing against his sister. 

Right now he could care less about the competition and he immediately needs to see his soulmate. 

"Pyotr.." Spencer tests the name out, feeling oddly giddy after spending so many years wishing to meet his other half. 

He waits until the performance is over, falling helplessly in love the more he watches and catches the next train ride over. 

He doesn't tell his mother about his departure, only telling the staff and AI he'd be gone for awhile. All that he knows is that he _needs_ to see Pyotr. 

Someone like him deserves to see the world full of color too.  
  
  


The train ride is spent with him studying the names of colors, and he manages to watch his sister's performance. Something is off about her, notably the _bandaged hand_ and he feels like there's more to the story other than it just being an accident.

When it's down to the judges' decision he's not really sure who to root for. In the end it goes to Carole and Tuesday which makes him relieved to see his sister getting up in the world.

Unlike OG Bulldog, Pyotr is _glad_ for them. Apparently all he wanted was more followers and got what he wanted. 

Huh. At least there were people out there supporting him for who he is.

And what a good heart he has to congratulate Carole and his sister's well deserved win. (Though all three of them deserved to win.)

When Spencer's nearly to the city he finds himself on Pyotr's blog.

He watches every recent video, along with seeing a picture of Pyotr and Tuesday together that makes him chuckle.

One video in particular has Spencer nearly dropping his phone and leaning forward in his seat by the newfound information. 

_"Pow! Hey guys, you all saw that I lost, and I thank all of you for the support! My heart really goes out for you! Aaand to my new followers too!"_

_"It’s still light out soooo.. There's this new, really trendy cafè in the city I wanna try out! Nothing like comfort food, right? Not that I need comfort, but don't forget to treat yourself every once in awhile because you deserve it! Later everyone, pow pow!"_

There's so many places that, that could possible be, but thankfully Pyotr uploaded a picture of the front of the café which saves Spencer from having to explore the city. It's not very far from the train station and it gives Spencer a boost of energy.

Alright. He could do this.  
  
  


Before Spencer got to the cafè he decided to buy a bouquet of colorful gerbera daisies. There's such a variety of colors he can't really stop staring at them, knowing Pyotr would like something almost as colorful as him. 

Standing outside the café is a little nerve-wracking, and fortunately Pyotr is still in there snapping photos at his table. It's kind of awkward standing there waiting for him to come out and he's out of Pyotr's view, but if anything he looked like someone waiting on his soulmate to arrive. 

Which is technically true.

Each minute feels unbearably slow and it's hard to distract himself when he's _so close_ to his soulmate and—

And his heart nearly bursts at the sound of Pyotr's humming. Pyotr's busy fiddling with his phone, not really looking where he's going and bumps right into Spencer's chest. 

"Oh! Sorry—" The apology falls short by a sharp gasp; Pyotr is now gripping onto a pretty flustered Spencer who holds his arms onto Pyotr keeping him leveled.

Pyotr blinks several times, slowly looking around until his eyes meet Spencer's. They're a nice light blue almost like his, but Spencer doesn't get to stare too long—

Since he's preoccupied with his hyperactive soulmate nearly causing him to fall over by jumping into his arms. 

The flowers and Pyotr's phone are now forgotten. All he can focus on is trying to keep up with Pyotr and his rambling. 

"It's you! Well, yeah duh it _is_ you! My _soulmate!"_ Was it possible for someone's eyes to sparkle so much? If Spencer was mistaken he'd think the look was a loving one. "You're _so_ cute! Better than I imagined! You almost have this prince charming vibe to you!"

Spencer was officially burning at the face now. He can't really talk, and instead ends up _laughing_ at how unreal everything feels right now. 

Pyotr's bubbly personality is so infectious that they're both just grinning from ear to ear. No one else in the world was there right now except the two of them.

"I believe you're the cuter one," Spencer chuckles feeling Pyotr hug him tighter. They spent so long without each other why would they want to pull apart now? "I'm Spencer by the way." 

"Spencer.. Even your name has charm to it!" Pyotr grins, swaying with Spencer. "I _have_ to photograph this moment!" 

It's obvious he's reluctant to pull away (he has no room to talk anyway), but Pyotr latches right to his side the second he fetches his phone off the ground. Spencer took the time to grab the messed up bundle of daisies and smiled at the camera while Pyotr nuzzled his neck giving, what he thought to be, the most adorable smile he's ever seen. 

While Pyotr is furiously tapping at his phone Spencer holds out the flowers a little awkwardly hoping he doesn't look _too_ cheesy. 

"I thought I'd give you something beautiful, creative and so full of life just like yourself." 

He's surprised he said that so smoothly and he swears Pyotr looks like he's head over heels for him. 

The feeling was _very_ mutual.

"You're literally the _best_ soulmate and no one can ever tell me otherwise!" Pyotr says matter of factly, holding the flowers delicately in one arm. "You must be one of my followers to find me here, right?"

"As of recently yes," Spencer shifts on his feet feeling his nerves start to take over. "I actually saw your performance earlier on Mars' Brightest, began to see color than took the next train ride over. That's um- it's probably weird isn't it—"

"You mean to tell me you went on a journey to find me?" Journey is a long stretch and Pyotr looks entirely giddy over the whole idea of him going out of his way to reach him. 

Why wouldn’t he?

"You're cute, charming, _and_ romantic! The whole package!" 

The next thing Spencer knew Pyotr was grabbing him by the hand, gushing about every detail about him as they strolled through the dusk of the city in the comfort of one another. 

Pyotr was like a breath of fresh air. Spencer just met him, but he certainly knows Pyotr is someone he needs in his life. 

A wonderful, carefree spirit that did as he pleased because he was able to do what Spencer couldn't yet: loved himself and embraced who he was.

Spencer could feel himself loving Pyotr already.

**Author's Note:**

> It hit me that these two don't have a soulmate AU, and thus this fic was created. Plus I really, really, /really/ love soulmate au's and one of my favorite ships with that au? It needed to be done ofc
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
